walterlantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Ski for Two
Ski for Two is the 12th cartoon short in the Woody Woodpecker series. Released theatrically on November 13, 1944, the film was produced by Walter Lantz Productions and distributed by Universal Pictures. Plot Woody is sifting through some travel magazines when he spots a tempting ad for the "Swiss Chard" Lodge. The lodge is situated in Idaho, and promises lots of good food waiting for its guests. Woody is ecstatic, and promptly books a train ticket. After disembarking at the train station at "Sunstroke Valley", it becomes apparent that the lodge is still an additional 40 miles, with no adjacent roads or any form of transportation. Woody decides to take matters into his own hands by taking "a short cut," skiing and singing his way through the mountain, Upon Woody's arrival, lodge owner Wally Walrus (Hans Conried) advises that there are "no accommodations without a reservation." Woody, of course, did not bother to inquire about such a rule. Drawn by the sight of the warm food inside the lodge, Woody gains entry by disguising himself as Santa Claus. Wally is so excited at the prospect of Kris Kringle arriving that he quickly adorns the lodge with Christmas decorations. It does not take long, though, for the skeptical walrus to discover that it is, in fact, only October, making Santa's arrival somewhat premature. Woody manages to stuff his Santa toy sack with plenty of food from the lodge, and starts singing and skiing his way down the mountain. However, upon opening the sack, Woody discovers a vengeful Wally Walrus who wrings the little woodpecker's neck in disgust and mocks Woody's "ha-ha-ha-HA-ha". "The Sleigh" Ski for Two is best known for Woody's rendition of the Ivor Tchervanow/Richard Kountz composition "The Sleigh (a la Russe)", which he belts out while skiing to and from the Swiss Chard Lodge. Lyrics are as follows: **''Lightly flying o'er snow'' **''Ah hey yap yap yap yap yap yap'' **''With sleighbells ringing, gaily singing'' **''Merrily we go'' **''All the world's a blanket white'' **''Of snow so cold and crisp and light'' **''With sharp winds blowing, we are going'' **''Onward through the night'' **''Aye, ah, oh, ah!'' **''Aye, ah, oh, ah!'' **''Lightly flying o'er snow''. **''Ah hey yap yap yap yap yap yap'' **''Ochi chornyye, ochi strastnyye (in Russian: Очи черные, очи страстные (first line from Dark Eyes))'' **''Merrily we go'' **''Oh ah oh, merrily on we go'' **''Oh ah oh, merrily on we go'' **''Ha ha ha ha ha ha, higher'' **''Ha ha ha, higher higher higher higher!'' Notes *The title Ski for Two is a pun on the song title "Tea for Two," featured in the 1925 musical No, No, Nanette. *The calendar page says "October 3, Only 70 Shopping Days Until Christmas!" There are actually 83 days from October 3 to December 25, minus approximately 12 Sundays and Thanksgiving Day. *This was re-issued as Woody Plays Santa Claus for Castle Films. Some “Cartunes” at Walter Lantz were reissued for the company. Woody cartoons such as Wet Blanket Policy, Wild and Woody! and Sleep Happy re-issued for Universal Pictures. *This is the first time what Wally Walfrus wins of Woody Woodpecker Quotes **'Woody Woodpecker': "Oh boy, food! That's my favorite dish!" **'Wally Walrus': "Yumping yiminy ('jumping jiminy')—if it isn't Kris Kringle?!" **'Wally Walrus': "Not so fast there, sonny. Aren't you a little impulsive?" **'Woody Woodpecker': "Impulsive? No, I'm ''re''pulsive!" Video Category:Episodes Category:Woody Woodpecker Episodes Category:Wally Wallrus Cartoons Category:1944 films Category:Animated films Category:Cartoons directed by Shamus Culhane Category:Cartoons with music by Darrell Calker Category:Cartoons with layouts by Art Heinemann Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons animated by Grim Natwick Category:Cartoons written by Ben Hardaway Category:Cartoons written by Milt Schaffer Category:Cartoons where Woody Woodpecker Loses At The End Category:Cartoons where Wally Walrus Wins At The End Category:Cartoons with Wally Walrus as Antagonist Category:Cartoons Where Woody Woodpecker Loses In The End Category:Christmas-themed Cartoons Category:Cartoons Where Wally Walrus Wins in the End Category:Cartoons with Wally Walrus as the Antagonist Category:Cartoons with big Woody Category:Cartoons where Humans doesn't appear